Insulin resistance is recognized as an important contributory factor to coronary heart disease and other atherosclerotic vascular diseases. The standard technique to measure insulin sensitivity, i.e., the glucose clamp however is very labor intensive and difficult. This study will assess insulin sensitivity by a new two step constant glucose infusion method, which is a modification of the continuous intravenous glucose infusion method. The data will be compared to the previous glucose clamp studies.